


There's Always a Price

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Mal's spell goes really wrong, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: The consequences of Mal's time spells are worse than she realized. My half of an art trade with evanescentdream93.





	There's Always a Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evanescentdream93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdream93/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Priceless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353404) by [evanescentdream93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdream93/pseuds/evanescentdream93). 



Mal was even more hated than her mother had been. Her careless spells, used for simple, stupid things, had torn apart so many families, ripped up so many lives. Carlos, who had once seen her as a sister, who had once happily followed her through the streets of the Isle and aided her mischief, despised her more than anyone else. Every day, he woke up praying that it had been a nightmare. That Jay would stuff his face at breakfast and Evie would twirl to show off her latest outfit. Instead, he helped his roommate dress, fed him by hand, wiped drool from his chin, and led him to the tourney fields to see if it would trigger his return. There had to be something which could bring Jay back to him. 

Jay, who had been his closest friend.

Jay, who protected Carlos on the Isle and at Auradon but would never admit it. Now he wouldn’t be able to even if he tried.

Jay, who used to smirk wickedly and run through the streets, stealing anything that wasn’t tied down.

Jay, who would never play tourney or flirt with girls again.

Mal ran away after everything went so wrong. Smart move on her part, because someone would have killed her had she stayed. People were still trying to track her down, to administer justice. Doug wasn’t interested in that. He tried not to think about her, choosing instead to focus on Evie. His Evie, his genius, beautiful Evie. She didn’t know him or anyone else anymore. Doug would have given the world to see her smile at him, to hear his name on her lips, to hear anything at all on her lips. When he looked at her, he tried to see past the empty shell to the girl he loved, but it was getting harder. She was gone, and he would spend the rest of his life caring for what was left.

Evie, who he fell in love with the moment he saw her.

Evie, who insisted her mother was a good person that just made some bad choices.

Evie, who wanted to get every innocent child off the Isle.

Evie, who couldn’t even thread a needle anymore.

Mal had better feel remorse. She had better feel shame. Belle hoped that she killed herself, the way her son did, because if she ever got her hands on that little witch, she’d wish she had. Sometimes Belle went to the cage her husband was trapped in, looked at what he’d devolved into. There was no human left in him, just a raging monster who didn’t remember the life they’d had together. He snarled and threw himself at the bars, didn’t notice or care when she sobbed for him. For their son. Their baby boy, Ben, the king who was too empathetic for his own good. The fool who brought Maleficent’s daughter to Auradon. Belle visited his grave every week, visited her husband’s cage every day.

Ben, who only wanted to help people.

Ben, who trusted too easily.

Ben, who might have changed the world.

Ben, who had thrown himself out a window when his father became a mindless animal.

Mal was a wanted woman in Auradon and the Isle. If Harry ever got ahold of her, he’d tear her open with his father’s hook. She had killed his captain, his captain who he loved and would follow to the ends of the Earth. Looking into Uma’s empty eyes was more painful than any wound he’d received in battle. He wondered if this was a punishment. If he had died and gone to Hell without realizing it. At night, he slept on the floor next to her bed, listening to her breathe and fighting back tears. He loved her, loved her so much more than she knew. God, he would have died for her, would kill himself now if only it would fix her. Anything to bring her back. She would rather be dead than live like this because of Mal, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to hurt her. It would be easy now, so easy, but she was his captain. He loved her more than he could express in words, and even if this wasn’t her anymore, he would never leave her side.

Uma, who loved and hated with frightening passion.

Uma, who took charge of every situation. 

Uma, who led her crew with an iron fist but secretly cared for them like siblings.

Uma, who would never escape the Isle.

Mal only wanted to change a few things here and there. She couldn’t have known what her simple spells would do.

Carlos, taking Jay to the tourney field with slowly dying hope.

Doug, brushing Evie’s hair every morning while she stared at nothing.

Belle, screaming when she saw Ben’s corpse shattered on the ground.

Harry, sobbing quietly next to Uma’s bed.

And Mal herself, the monster behind it all, crushed by the weight of her guilt and the realization that she had finally done something to make her mother proud.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried so hard while writing this, not gonna lie.


End file.
